Steph Stookie
'Contact Info'Edit *IGN: Lord_Bloodoath *Nickname: Steph Bloodoath *Skype: Thepinkheron222 Bio'Edit How it's like Being Owner of a Server How it all started for me Back in July, I had the crazy idea of making a roleplay server as I was inspired by another one. I never thought it'd be successful, I just wanted to mess around with friends. It started with having an average of 8 players, basically all "staff". All we did was roleplay and build aswell as chatting. This went on and more players slowly joined and with that, everyone knew each other fairly well. We'd talk and share ideas and the community was strong with ideas and charisma. From that, ideas became true and before you even know, the server boomed. From 20 slots, I had to upgrade to 40, then from 40 to 100 as it kept crashing and there was never enough slots for the players. What's so good about being Owner? To me, my position is something I'd never give away. There's many reasons to that. As an owner, I have made many new friends, meeting new people and trialing them as staff to creating friendships that'd last forever. It's just amazing to have a server that people love to play and support. People look up to you but for that, you have to deserve their respect. You can't be lazy, you have to be dedicated and commited to the server. To me, it's not just about having Power, I love changing ideas into reality, making things happen as I am quite an ambitious guy. Sometimes, I'd be sitting there and BAM, an idea comes into my head and as an Owner, I could actually make it happen! I also love being Owner because I love being a leader, I can lead such an awesome team and with them, we strive to success. What keeps me going The biggest thing that keeps me going as an Owner is my community. My servers have faced its darkest days and most of all, it had all been wiped. This is when we all realized that this server wasn't simply just a "server". After the wipe-out of my main server, many people were let down but there was still spirit in all of them. The forums were flooded, telling me to start it up again. I was finally convinced even though months and months of work was deleted, we restarted and we're back at it again! I then asked my players what's so special about the server? They gave me the same answer, it's the community. Most describe it as an "escape from Reality" which I can easily relate to. Here, we're all like one big family. Yes, we fight sometimes, yes there's emotional moments with the staff and we split sides but as Owner, I stand in the middle and I'll try my best to mend that division. After all, they're all friends of mine and without a single one of them, including my players. The server wouldn't be the same -Except the meanies! -Griefers/Trolls- But then again, what would the internet be without them haha. Being an Owner of such a great server have raised my self confidence a lot and definitely loosened me up as I use to be such a shy person. I've made new friends, set new goals and I definitely am proud of what I've done. Having such a great server like this, I don't know who wouldn't have pride in it and to that, I thank all my players and staff! Advices If you're an owner and you're having troubles... If you think you're lost, I can give you really simple advices that'll possibly bring you to success. § You have to be commited to the server. You have to fight for it. § Don't abuse your powers, try keeping everyone happy but don't overwhelm yourself § Get to know your Players and Staff, this will always form a more loyal community § Keep the server updated. Add new content and make sure it's fun to play. § Don't try too hard. Think things through. § Be original, this one always helps! § Have fun. Take pride in what you've got and enjoy your time! Category:Owners